


Very Secretly Sweet

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is one of the few people allowed to see Lester's softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Secretly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Secretly Sweet  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Becker is one of the few people allowed to see Lester's softer side.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was The Menagerie  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's late but Becker lets his team shower first and sends them home. A thorough scrub and rinse takes care of the mud but does little to ease his fatigue. Once he's finished he goes looking for his lover and waits quietly while James finishes his paperwork.

"Bad day, Hilary?"

"Not especially, just tired."

"Won't be long, just want to stop at The Menagerie before we go."

Becker smiles. "No rush, James. I know you miss Sid and Nancy."

James rolls his eyes but forgoes his usual denials. Home is quiet without them and only Becker knows about his visits.


End file.
